


You Know How I Do

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, I think I got all the tags, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Slut Aoba, Time Period: Aoba as Sly Blue, Trip acts like a five year old, Violent Sex, Vomiting, there's a lot going on in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly hissed in pain as his sensitive hair was manhandled and he wanted to punch that smug look off of the stupid muscular blonde’s face. He gritted his teeth as he took the pain, not really able to do anything about it. If he wanted what he had gone there for, he owed them this. </p><p>Trip turned the teen’s head harshly so he was being forced to look at Virus who was pulling something from his pocket. It looked like a camera… </p><p>Sly grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know How I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I don't even know what compelled me to write this but I think it turned out incredibly awesome and I really like how it turned out. 
> 
> Rough age of Aoba is about 16 in this, so it's not really considered underage in Japan but in some countries it is so I marked it as underage just in case. 
> 
> Not beta read

Lights and music assaulted Sly’s senses as he stepped into the newest club that had opened up in the Old Resident District. It was in the usual part of town that club’s seem to pop up in. Shitty areas of town mostly. Where you could find hookers wandering the back alleys as well as drug dealers and possibly some street kids who may or may not be involved in the first two.

It wasn’t Sly’s intention to even venture to the new establishment, accept he was there for a very specific reason… He had something to pick up from a certain pair of blonde’s that he usually did ‘business’ with for his supply of drugs and otherwise illegal memorabilia. 

Speaking of… he spotted the two weirdos over at the bar and he could already see that Virus had spotted him and the blue haired teen felt bile rise in his throat. Well, at least they gave him good shit. 

He headed toward the bar and ordered a shot of Vodka, needing to prepare himself for whatever they may have in mind as his ‘payment’ for their services. 

“Glad you could make it Aoba-san, it’s so good to see you.” Virus’s glasses glinted in the bright flashing lights of the club as his icy blue eyes focused on Sly’s face, making eye contact with the younger boy.

“Yeah, haven’t seen you in a while.” Trip, the taller of the two didn’t bother looking at him in the face, instead, he shamelessly roved his eyes over Sly’s body, taking in the tight jeans and slashed up long sleeve shirt he wore. “You look good…”

“Cut the shit, I didn’t come here because I wanted to ‘hang out’.” Sly knocked back his shot and set the glass down signalling for another. He knew that they would pay for whatever he got from the club so all he had to do was just get sloshed. 

“Of course.” Virus was always a no nonsense kind of person. He could be absolutely pleasant and polite but give you chills and make you want to turn around and walk the other way. “Shall we move this somewhere a bit more private than?” 

“We got the top level all to ourselves tonight; just for you Aoba. Aren’t we awesome?” While Virus could be intimidating by doing absolutely nothing but smile, Trip was just intimidating in general. Sly wasn’t a stranger to picking fights but even he wouldn’t fuck with these guys. They were Yakuza material and would probably find a way to join if it interested them enough. No one fucks with that type of person. 

“I guess…” Sly shrugged, not caring one way or the other. He would have been perfectly fine making the transaction in a dark corner of the bottom level… But Virus probably would have none of that even if Trip was down. 

The blue haired teen downed two more shots before following the almost Twins up the stairs that had been chained off for private use only. Sly vaguely wondered how much the two had to spend to get the entire top VIP level all to themselves… Although he wasn’t too surprised; they were loaded somehow. Most likely money laundering. 

He growled low in his throat as he felt hands start to caress him. They were both going at it at once, Virus in back and Trip in front. If he had a choice, he would have prefered Trip to look at rather than his shorter blond counterpart. Virus could break anyone with his stare. 

“Can I at least have something first? I can’t just go into this without a little help. You two are fucking insane.” Despite his words, he could already feel his body heating up from their hands on him. Virus seemed to know every erogenous zone he had and was exploiting them all one right after the other, making the teen’s body shake slightly under his touch. 

“Hmmm… Maybe we should tell him what we want first before giving him anything?” Trip asked Virus, looking over Sly’s shoulder at the shorter man behind their little plaything. 

“Don’t be silly, if he wants something to help him relax a little, he should have it. We only want the best for our adorable Aoba-san, right?” Virus’s voice was directly in Sly’s ear and the tone sent a shiver straight down his spine landing right in his dick. Virus could probably make him come just by fucking talking to him. 

Trip just shrugged but moved away from Sly for a moment and the younger teen watched as the taller blond pulled out a briefcase; no doubt Virus’s. Setting it down on the low marble coffee table, he opened it and turned it to face Sly so the younger boy could see what was inside. 

“Well… you gonna pick something?” Trip plopped himself down on the black leather couch just behind the coffee table, letting his arm rest against the railing that looked out over the bottom level of the club. 

“Go on Aoba-san…” Virus gently moved the younger teen forward, his hands placed on Sly’s hips, his fingers digging in just enough to keep a good grip on him. 

“Hey, I can fucking walk myself... “ Sly shook Virus off of him as he approached the briefcase. There was a very large variety and the young blue haired teen wondered how the hell they were able to get their hands on so many drugs…

He spotted a needle and syringe and looked up, Virus now seated next to Trip on the couch, legs crossed in a regal manner. “You got heroine?” 

Virus nodded, his eyes full of amusement as he leaned back against the couch. “Of course, we know you’re partial to it. We always have some on supply whenever you ask for our services.” 

“It’s some good shit too… we paid a fucking fortune for it.” Trip reached into the briefcase and pulled out a small bag of pills before pulling one out and popping it into his mouth, swallowing it with a shot of cupcake flavored Vodka. He made a face and set the shot glass down gingerly. “That… didn’t taste as good as I thought it would.” 

“Of course not Trip, flavored Vodka is frankly childish and unnecessary.” 

“Hey, stop fucking bitching each other out and tell me what you want from me.” Sly picked up the syringe from the briefcase and expertly inserted the needle into a pronounced vein on his inner elbow, not reacting at all to the bite of the needle, or the slight sting of the drug entering his system. 

“Of course Aoba-san, I apologize for being so impolite.” The shorter of the two blonde’s stood once more and moved toward Sly, his arm wrapping around the boy’s slim waist and guiding him to the couch. “On the floor please, Aoba-san.” 

Sly could already feel the effects of the heroine wreaking havoc on his system and he did as told, his body already feeling incredibly good as he knelt down in front of the couch, in between the two blonde’s. “So what, you want me to suck your dicks or something? That shit’s boring as fuck… come on, I know you’re more creative than that.” 

“Aw, come on, you don’t give us enough credit. That’s not all that’s going to happen.” Trip leaned down over Sly’s kneeling form, his fingers moving into that long blue hair, gripping the strands in his fist. “You know we’re going to take care of you.” 

Sly hissed in pain as his sensitive hair was manhandled and he wanted to punch that smug look off of the stupid muscular blonde’s face. He gritted his teeth as he took the pain, not really able to do anything about it. If he wanted what he had gone there for, he owed them this. 

Trip turned the teen’s head harshly so he was being forced to look at Virus who was pulling something from his pocket. It looked like a camera… 

Sly grinned.

Virus returned the grin, although his was much more gentle; which made it a bit terrifying as he lifted the camera and the sound of the power button being pressed could be heard faintly over the slightly dulled down music. 

“Hey Aoba… You should put your hair up, it looks good like this.” Trip’s grin was wide as he continued to keep a hold on Sly’s hair, his grip tightening sadistically. 

Virus sat down, camera in hand, trained on the blue haired teen on the floor in between them. “I agree, you would look incredibly cute with your hair up Aoba-san. I think I may have something to put it up with…” 

He handed the camera over to Trip who began to film random things around the room, playing around with the camera’s settings as he waited for Virus to give him something to do with it. 

The smaller blond produced a lime green hair tie from his jacket pocket and handed it to Sly. “Go ahead Aoba-san, I’m sure you’d feel more comfortable if you did it yourself, hm?” 

Sly just took the hair tie, not even questioning why Virus had the thing in the first place. He was feeling entirely too good from the drugs and alcohol to question anything. 

“Trip… we’re here to film Aoba-san, not the chairs.” Virus voice was reprimanding, as if he were speaking to a child that was misbehaving. It wasn’t too far from the truth anyway. 

The younger blond pouted but focused back on the blue haired teen as the boy was gathering his hair up on top of his head, carefully tying the green accessory to his hair, his bangs falling a bit sideswept over his forehead, the end of his ponytail just grazing the base of his neck. “Damn I was right… you do look adorable with your hair up.” 

“Aoba-san, why don’t you help Trip with his little problem?” Virus’s voice was right in Aoba’s ear and it made him jump slightly, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Fucking serious? Last time I got his dick in my mouth, he almost choked me to death with it.” Sly looked up at Trip and could clearly see what ‘problem’ Virus was talking about. Those pants really did leave nothing to the imagination. 

“If I remember correctly, you were moaning like a little slut during that particular session. Or perhaps my memory is slipping?” Virus placed a hand on Sly’s chin, his grip tightening as he tilted the teen’s face upward to look at the camera being pointed straight down at him by Trip. “Come on Aoba-san, give everyone that gorgeous smile of yours and show them what that amazing mouth can do.” 

Hearing the encouragement urged Sly on as he instantly forgot about his protests when all attention was on him. He reveled in the fact that these two psychos would probably be posting the video on any porn site that would take it and that made him incredibly hard; thinking that millions of people would be seeing him sucking dick and most likely getting fucked. Shit, he could come just from that thought.

His hands fumbled a little at first as he reached up to undo Trip’s jeans. It was strange to see the man wear something normal for once. At least he left his weird pigtailed eyeball pin at home; that shit was creepy as fuck. 

Trip watched with heated eyes through the camera’s screen as the shot showed his own lower half and the full overhead view of Sly, his perfect fuckable face smirking sexily as he let his lips trail over the older blonde’s cock through his underwear. 

Sly let his mouth leave teasing caresses over the covered dick, his teeth biting down gently on the growing hardness. He knew Trip hated being teased, especially when it was gentle and he was curious s to what kind of reaction he could get. 

“Come on already….” Trip’s voice could be heard behind the camera as he shoved his crotch against Sly’s face so forcefully that he almost knocked the blue haired teen off balance. 

A dark chuckle could be heard behind the younger teen but the camera stayed focused on Sly as the blue haired boy did as told and pulled Trip’s underwear down just enough to allow his hard dick to slip over the top of his waistband. 

The camera shook a little as Trip tried to adjust his grip as he let go of the camera with one hand, the other firmly grasping the base of his dick and pressing the already wet tip against Sly’s lips. 

It was a little hard to think with all the stimulation coupled with the drugs and alcohol, and all Sly wanted at that moment was to have at least one of them inside of him, fucking him raw. He wanted the camera to document every thrust, every moan of pain combined with pleasure, to watch him bleed as they took him dry…

He let his eyes drift upward, focusing directly at the camera’s lense as he let his tongue run teasingly over the sensitive head of Trip’s cock, not letting the older man enter his mouth. 

A growl could be heard from the camera’s handler before a pair of hands returned to either side of Sly’s head, holding the young teen in place. 

“Eeeeh… this is what happens when I try to be nice…” Trip’s annoyed mutter made Sly smirk even more, not minding one bit that Virus was holding him there to let Trip basically fuck his skull. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t expected it.

“Heh… I don’t even think you were capable of-” Sly’s mocking statement was interrupted when his mouth was suddenly full of dick. His muddled brain had no time to catch up with what was happening and he choked and gagged around it; saliva dripping from his mouth and running down his chin. 

“Aw, that was rude… you could have at least let him finish his sentence…” Virus kept a strong hold on the blue haired boy’s head as his younger blond counterpart slid even deeper, the forcefulness of his thrust causing Sly to be pushed back against   
Virus’s chest. 

Sly’s hands immediately came up to grip Trip’s muscular thighs, possibly trying to get the man to let up just a little. Of course the blond wouldn’t have dreamt of it but Sly was starting to feel a little dizzy with the lack of oxygen to his brain. 

Without any warning, Trip began to thrust, the camera shaking slightly with every push and pull of the taller blonde’s hips, his cock disappearing over and over again into that amazing mouth. 

“You’re doing very well Aoba-san. You look incredible from this angle but I bet you look even better from Trip’s.” Virus had moved to the floor just before Trip’s initial first thrust into Sly’s mouth, his hands still holding him steady. Although, now that the younger teen was being pressed against him, pinned mostly by the younger blonde’s forceful thrusts, he was able to let his hands wander a bit. 

He still wasn’t fully in view of the camera, but his hands definitely were and Trip watched through the screen as the older blond let them drift down Sly’s chest and stomach before undoing his belt with deft fingers. He worked the pants undone next, the fabric having a very hard time restraining Sly’s incredibly hard dick. 

“Trip, the camera…” Virus held out his hand, the command clear as to what he wanted, his other hand reaching into the blue haired teen’s underwear, pulling his dick free of it’s tight confines. 

Sly moaned loudly around Trip’s cock, not even remembering he was in a public place where someone could most likely hear him. Although the music was still loud downstairs, it definitely wasn’t upstairs; so it was a possibility that he could have been heard. But that only made him hotter. 

“Holy shit, he’s really into it.” The younger of the two blonde’s smirked before pulling out of Sly’s mouth completely, watching in amusement as the younger boy coughed and took in lungfuls of air. 

He handed the camera over to Virus and then knelt down in front of Sly before leaning forward to swipe his tongue over the teen’s now swollen and wet lips before grabbing the bottom one with his teeth and biting down hard. 

Virus was up on his knees behind Sly, making him the perfect height to catch the entire exchange on camera, all the while his hand continued to move slow and teasing over the hard cock he had just exposed a moment before. “Of course he’s ‘into it’. He’s our precious little whore; aren’t you Aoba-san?” 

Sly jumped at the sudden pain that lanced through his lip and his hips thrust up into jerkily into Virus’s hand. He needed more… They were teasing him and he hated it… he wanted it hard and painful… “I may be a whore, but I don’t fucking belong to anyone… especially you two.” 

“Oooh what a response… And I was under the impression that he liked us.” Trip’s words were right in Sly’s ear and he almost flinched, anticipating another painful bite but he knew better. Flinching would only get him nothing and he wanted that bite so badly… He wanted Trip to make him bleed.

“He seems to enjoy our company at least… Aoba-san, would you mind turning around for me?” Virus’s mouth was at Sly’s neck and his lips barely hovered over the soft skin that was now a bit sticky from sweat. He smiled when he felt the teen’s body begin to shake and he finally let his mouth make contact, his lips grazing the surface of the skin just as Trip bit down on the blue haired boy’s earlobe. 

“AHHHH SHIT!” Sly’s body jerked violently as he came hard over Virus’s hand. He had no idea who had the camera or if he was even being filmed anymore; he didn’t really care to be honest. All he focused on was that pleasure mixed with the pain he loved so much and it was perfect and glorious. 

“Woah! damn Aoba, you almost hit the camera with that… wouldn’t want to ruin it and have to make you pay for a new one right?” Trip chuckled as he took the camera back from Virus, the older blond giving him a disgruntled look for grabbing like a five year old, and focused on the full view of Sly through the screen. 

Sly was slumped forward, only being held up by Virus who was still working the teen’s dick, causing the boy against him to cry out and jerk his hips from being over stimulated. Cum was all over Sly’s clothes and some of it even got in his hair. It was definitely a beautiful sight. 

“My goodness, what a mess you made.” Virus chuckled in amusement as he let his hand fall away from Sly’s still hard length, wiping the cum off on the teen’s pants. “Now that you’ve finished, I’ll ask you again; please turn around and face me…” 

The blue haired teen could hardly move, let alone comprehend anything those two were saying to him anymore. His weight was being held up by Virus and if he let go, he’d most likely just fall to the ground like a lifeless sack of… something. 

“Trip…” 

“I have the camera… why can’t you do it?”

“Really Trip, why must you constantly act like a bratty child?”

“Well I wouldn’t have to if-”

Sly had heard enough. He began to chuckle low in his throat and as he continued to listen to them argue, the laughter only became louder until eventually he was laughing loud and hard, his stomach muscles becoming sore as a result. 

The two blondes focused their attention back to Sly and Virus gave the younger teen a concerned look. “Aoba-san, are you alright?”

“Maybe he finally went insane…” 

“Trip, please be quiet.” 

“Holy shit you two are fucking amazing!” Sly’s voice was full of glee as he stared at Trip, mainly because that was who was in front of him. “All I want is for you to fuck me hard and all you can do is argue like a fucking married couple… Oh god… you two are complete fucking psychos!”

 

Trip just smiled widely as he handed the camera back to Virus before bodily turning Sly around to face the smaller blond, his hands shoving the younger teen down so he had to catch himself on his hands as he fell forward, his ass automatically pushing upward. “We already knew that… but then again, I’m pretty sure that’s why you keep coming back, isn’t that right Ao~ba?”

Virus didn’t move as he watched Trip take over. The taller blond was usually the one to get the physical aspects done quickly and this time was no exception He smiled at Trip’s words and ran his fingers through Sly’s sensitive hair as the boy’s face ended up in his lap. 

“He’s correct Aoba-san. We know you love this, and we know that even without the allure of drugs you would still come seek us out. Am I right?” Virus placed the camera on the coffee table, the angle and height perfect to catch all three of them in view of the lense. It would make what came next much easier. 

Sly didn’t respond, and instead went for Virus’s dick, his hands fumbling with the blonde’s pants as he failed several times to undo the button. “Shit… “

Trip had already exposed the blue haired teen’s ass to the open air of the upper level of the club. He brought his hand down hard on the exposed flesh, causing Sly to jump and his arms gave out, most of his weight now being supported by Virus’s lap. 

It was amusing to see Sly struggle with the simplest of tasks and Virus almost felt pity enough to help but the thought retreated just as quickly, he loved seeing the young teen frustrated and desperate. 

“Look at you, you’re so out of it, you can’t even unbutton my pants; how pathetic.” Despite the harsh words, Virus was grinning from ear to ear, his hand gently stroking blue locks. 

Trip’s hands were on Sly’s hips as Virus spoke and Sly knew exactly what was coming next. He looked up at the blond with his thick rimmed glasses and returned the shit eating grin that was aimed down at him. “Then show this pathetic bitch how to do it right… HAAAAH!!!”

Sly’s sentence wa interrupted as Trip thrust inside his ass without any kind of warning. He could feel the immediate tearing of his opening and inner walls as the older blond forced his way inside. His cock pulsed at the feeling and he moaned loudly, the sounds muffled from having his face forced into Virus’s lap once more. 

Virus just shook his head, that smile still present as he took a hold of that tempting blue ponytail, pulling harshly and forcing Sly’s head up painfully. 

“FUCK… Yeah, fuck me up!” With renewed vigor, Sly let his hands fumble with the fastenings of Virus’s pants once more and managed to get them undone and his mouth was immediately on the older blonde’s cock as soon as it was exposed to the air.

“Very good Aoba-san.” The only indicator Virus gave of his pleasure was a small hitch of breath before he spoke. He let Sly play around with the tip for a bit before the hand in his hair harshly pushed downward, impaling the younger teen’s face on his dick, his own hips thrusting up as well. 

Pain shot through his head and throat as Virus started to slowly fuck his face. Unlike Trip’s fast pace, the smaller of the two blonde’s were more precise and less rushed, making Sly gag harshly every time the blonde’s length was pushed further down his throat.

Trip was focused on hi own task, watching his cock pull out and slide back into the young teen in front of him. Blood covered his length as it helped act as lubricant, making the movements deliciously smooth and fluid. “Fuck, I’m not going to last long…”

There was nothing Sly could do but just be used like an object. He couldn’t really make any sound due to the dick being shoved down his throat over and over and he couldn’t really move either, thanks to Trip’s bruising grip on his hips. All he could do was stay put and ride it out. Not that the minded. So far, it was the best ‘payment’ they had ever asked of him. 

Surprisingly enough, it was Virus that came first, his hips thrusting up one final time, going as deep as he could, his cum shooting down Sly’s throat as he felt the muscles clench around him. 

It seemed that was the final straw for Sly’s gag reflexes, and as Virus pulled out of his throat, his stomach gave a painful lurch and he was vomiting all over the blonde’s lap. 

“HAHAHAHA!!! That’s fucking gross! Oh man…” Trip laughed hysterically as he continued to thrust hard into the younger teen’s ass, his dick swelling as he approached his own orgasm. His grin was almost manic as he finally came inside Sly, leaning down to harshly bite down on the teen’s shoulder, leaving harsh teeth marks and dribbling blood.

Virus wrinkled his nose but otherwise had no other outward reaction. He simply stood up and went to find the bathroom so he could clean himself up, pointedly ignoring Trip’s gaze as he went. 

Sly felt dizzy as he finally realized that Virus was gone and Trip had stopped moving inside of him. He registered pain coming from his shoulder and on top of everything else, he was still rock hard. He let his lower body sink to the floor as Trip pulled out of him and his dick met the cool tile, making him moan at the friction, his voice hoarse from the beating his throat had just taken.

“Wow, you look good like that Aoba…” The taller blond smirked and picked up the camera before stopping the recording and switched it back to the camera mode. Angling the camera a few different ways, he began to take several photos of the now naked, bloody, and thoroughly fucked Sly. Virus would appreciate it, he was sure about that. 

Sly groaned again as his cock throbbed, begging for release and he was able to muster enough energy to turn himself over so he was laying on his back; maybe Trip would notice… 

And he did. Hearing movement next to him, the younger of the two blonde’s looked over and then grinned again at what Sly was trying to tell him. “Aww, you want me to take care of that for you?”

The younger teen just glared, not wanting to use his voice at the moment, he wasn’t even sure there would be a voice even if he tried. 

“So cute…” Trip leaned down and immediately ran his tongue along the blue haired boy’s dick, from base to tip, his teeth sinking into the head of Sly’s length, as his tongue flicked mercilessly over the sensitive spot just below.

Sly’s hips jerked violently as he came in Trip’s mouth, no sound escaping him at all even if he looked like he was screaming. 

Once all the cum had been swallowed by a very satisfied Trip, he sat up and leaned back against the base of the couch, a relaxed smile now replacing the manic one he had been supporting earlier. “That was fun…”

“Fun for you… At least you didn’t get vomit all over you.” Virus’s voice carried across the room as he reentered the space, his eyes taking in Sly’s prone form. “Did he pass out?”

Trip leaned forward to get a better look at the blue haired teen and nodded. “Looks like it.. didn’t even notice.” 

“Hmm… well, he gave us what we expected.. there’s no more need for us to be here. Although, I would like to give him something a little extra for that amazing performance.” Virus pushed his glasses up onto his nose as he made his way to the briefcase on the coffee table and pulled out a few bags plus a couple of sealed syringes. 

“Yeah, that was fucking intense.” Trip watched as his older counterpart placed the drugs inside Sly’s bag that was tucked into the corner of the couch before zipping it up once more.

“We should go, we have other people to visit… and I need to change.” Without another word, Virus turned down his heel and headed toward the stairs that would lead back down to the main club area. “Don’t forget the camera…”

Trip merely chuckled in amusement at his acquaintance's expense and hoisted himself up with a grunt before grabbing the camera as instructed and pocketing it in his sweatshirt. “It was fun Aoba… maybe next time will be even better.”

He waved to the unconscious boy on the ground before descending the stairs behind Virus, leaving Sly alone, passed out and naked on the floor.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sly groaned as he struggled to open his eyes, his body hurt everywhere and his throat felt like he had a cheese grater shoved down there multiple times. A sharp pain went up his spine as he sat up and he realized he was naked and it was freezing due to the AC they pumped into the club.

“Shit…” He looked around and of course the ‘not’ twins were gone. 

“Fucking shits… leaving me passed out by myself..” A sudden thought occurred to him and he leaped up, ignoring the pain as he grabbed his bag and opened it. Seeing that he did indeed get what he had come there for relaxed him just a little and he pulled out a bag of white pills and popped one into his mouth before closing his bag with his Allmate safely tucked away amongst his precious drugs and began to look for his clothes. 

As agonizingly painful as it was afterward, he knew that what the two had said earlier was absolutely true; he would definitely do that again.

For free.


End file.
